Oh No You Didn't!
by twilightgirl08
Summary: Bella Swan has always been the shy one at Forks High. But what happens when Edward Cullen, the star quarterback and would-be winner of the Jerk Award suddenly falls for her? ALL HUMAN. - UP FOR GIVEAWAY
1. Introduction

* * *

Chapter One – Introduction

**Okay guys, this is my first FanFiction so you are going to have to deal with me. I have no idea how to do this, so I am just going to post it and hope that I have done this right.**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer is the intelligent person behind it all and not me.**

Characters

**Isabella Swan** – Smart, shy, clumsy, and beautiful, Bella is one of the girls that no one ever notices. But what happens when Edward Cullen, one of the most gorgeous and obnoxious guys in the school suddenly falls for her?

**Edward Cullen** – Funny, popular, and amazingly gorgeous, Edward is the most popular guy in the school. Because he is star quarterback on the football team, he can get any girl he wants, right?

**Alice Cullen** – Edward's outgoing, beautiful, pixie like sister, who is friends with Bella.

**Angela Weber** – Even shyer than Bella, Angela is one of her good friends that Bella always spends time with every weekend… usually.

**Lauren & Jessica** – not much to talk about there. Two slutty, evil, blonde cheerleaders who are constantly fighting with each other and flirting with Edward.

* * *

**So there you have it! The main characters of the story and my first post! I will try to post more tomorrow, as this is only a little bit because it is the characters, but it is almost 11 and I have writer's block... **

**~twilightgirl08~**


	2. This is Me

* * *

Chapter Two – This is me

* * *

**Okay guys, first chapter away! I'm sorry its a little slow, I'm still getting the hang of things. Thanks to my two reviewers: **JainaZekk621 and AdabellaCullen**.** **Also, thanks to the many people that put my story on their update alert! **

**Oh one more thing, a special THANKS to MischiefManaged08, my best friends in the whole world, for being smart people and whenever I talked to them, would always be reading FanFiction, and eventally getting me hooked.**

**Onto the story!**

**Song - This is Me, Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas **

* * *

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_

_But I have this dream right in front of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know…_

_This is Me, Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas_

* * *

"Bella? Bella!"

"What? Oh, sorry Mr. Varner, I must have dozed off," I replied. Wow, that's so unlike me. I wonder how I fell asleep. Not usually what I do during the middle of class, but that's okay because I have an A in here anyways.

The bell rang then, causing all the kids to jump out of their chairs and dash out of the room. As I picked up my books and was about to leave the classroom, a flash of something caught my eye, and I looked up.

Oh, it was that jock Edward Cullen fooling around with Jessica Stanley, one of the meanest girls in the whole school. I walked past them out the door to my locker, which was, thankfully, close to Mr. Varner's room. It made it easy at the end of the day to get out of here.

As I opened my locker, my second favorite person in the world walked up, Alice Cullen, Edward's astonishingly beautiful sister.

"Hey Bella! Are you going to the football game tonight?"

"No Alice," I replied. "You know I don't like football."

"Oh, come on! It will be fun! It's the first game, and Edward is finally the starting quarterback this year!"

Did I mention he also played football and was the star quarterback, which made him one of the most popular guys in the whole school that all the girls drooled over?

"Okay. Fine. I will go, but I am not spending the night at your house and playing 'Let's Give Bella a Makeover' okay?"

And of course she missed that. "Yay! I will pick you up at 5:30, and we will drive back to my house with all your stuff and get ready... Did I mention you are spending the night?"

"Um, no but whatever. I don't care."

"Great! See you later!" Alice chimed.

"Bye Alice," I replied.

As I got into my car and pulled out, I remembered that I shouldn't be sullen to her. After all, she _was_ my best friend.

When I got home, I pulled the frozen chicken out of the freezer and laid it out to thaw. I went upstairs and did my homework, and was just walking downstairs to fix the chicken when Charlie walked in.

"Hey dad, how was your day?"

"Well, Bella, nobody got shot or arrested so I think it went pretty well!" Charlie replied, hanging his gun holster up on the gun rack.

"Good to know. Listen, is it okay if I go with Alice to the football game and spend the night at her house tonight?"

"Sounds okay to me."

"Great, well I need to go get my stuff together, so I will let you eat your dinner. Love you Dad."

"Love you too, Bells. Thanks for the dinner."

As I was packing my stuff and zipping my bags up, I heard Alice pull up. These days, she came over so often that she didn't even need to knock anymore; Charlie automatically knew it was her.

I went downstairs and got Alice, and together we jumped into the Volvo and were on our way. Alice had this strange look on her face like something was bugging her so I said,

"Okay Alice, spill. What's going on and what's that look on your face about?"

"Well Bella, when I was getting in my car today about to go home, Mike Newton walked up to me."

Oh no. Mike Newton was the class weirdo, always running around, asking girls out that were waaay out of his league… you get the point. Apparently it was Alice's turn. I was wrong.

"Okay. And so what did he say?"

"He said, and I quote, 'Hey Alice your Bella Swan's friend right?' And I said, yes I love her to death why? And so he said, 'Do you know if she is doing anything this weekend? Cause, I've been thinking I might ask her to dinner and the movies. And if she is coming to the game tonight?'"

"Oh. My. Gosh. You are kidding right? Oh, from the look on your face, no you're not. So what did you say?" I asked her, pressing for questions.

"Well, I told him that next weekend you were most likely spending the night with me, but that's okay, that we do that every weekend so we could move it around. I also told him that yes you were coming to the game tonight."

"Oh no you didn't, Alice! This is terrible! Okay here is what I will do. I will go out with him just to make him happy. But when he gets like, all romantic, that is it! I refuse to do anything after that."

"Okay, well you can tell him that tonight! Let's get you to my house so we can make you pretty!"

I groaned. Alice always found some way to give me a makeover. I would just deal with it this time and go to my happy place.

Finally, an hour and a half later, we were at the football game ready to take on the world… and sadly, Mike. I was walking, not watching where I was going, when suddenly I ran into something big… and hard… Mike.

"Ow, sorry Mike, I wasn't watching where I was going!'

"That's okay, I was looking for you anyways. Listen, I was wondering, would you like to go with me to dinner and a movie tomorrow night? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but…"

"Sure Mike, that sounds like fun."

"Okay, I will pick you up at six?"

"Sounds good. Oh wait, I'll be at Alice Cullen's house most likely. Do you know where that is? Or do you want me to get her to drop me off?"

"No I know where that is. I will pick you up there. See you."

"Yeah see you…"

This was going to be a long weekend. Not only did I usually despise Mike, I felt bad turning people down, which put me in a really bad position when it came to guys that I didn't like that way. I went back to Alice, and we watched the football game, cheering whenever her boyfriend Jasper did something good and booing whenever the referees made a bad call. I decided to wait until we got home to give her all the details…

* * *

**Yay! First chapter away! Sorry it's a little slow, but I'm just getting things going. More action will come in the second chapter. **

**Remember, the only way i update is if i have at least 5 reviews, preferrably more! So review, and you will get the next chapter!**

**~Twilightgirl08~**


	3. Unbeautiful

**Chapter Two! Yay! Thanks to the people who have reviewed:** JainaZekk621, Hitorimono, Tennie-chan, xxedwardxxcullen, Sophia24, twilightxfanx, BrookeDavisWanabee14, AdabellaCullen, **and a special thanks to: **Bellward321. **That was an amazing review! I was so amazed when i got on today of all the people who have put this on story alert and reviewed because even though i asked for 5, I got 10 reviews! So our new goal is... bringing the total to 15! **

**Song - Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy**

**Onto the story!**

Chapter Three - Unbeautiful

_It was you and me against the world_

_And you promised me forever more_

_Was it something that I said?_

_Was it something that I did?_

_Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful…_

_Unbeautiful, Lesley Roy_

* * *

"Okay Bella, you have been avoiding me long enough! What happened between you and Mike last night at the football game?" Alice's voice cut through the silence, waking me up instantly.

"Do I have to tell you now? I just woke up and haven't eaten or anything."

"Yes! Tell me now; you won't get anything until you have! And that's a threat!" she giggled.

So I told her, but only because of the fact that I was extremely hungry and if I wanted breakfast this morning, I had to tell her.

"Oh my goodness! Yay, now we actually have a reason to go shopping!"

Then there was a knock on the door, and Edward, Alice's highly arrogant brother stuck his head in.

"Sorry Alice, I just heard, you actually have a reason to go shopping? Wow, that's weird!

Oh, hey, you have a friend over. I'm Edward… Well, you probably already know that, I'm like, awesome, and everyone knows me. You are Isabella, right?"

"Bella. Just Bella. And yes, I have some sort of idea who you are. Big arrogant football player, right?"

"Ouch, got me on that one. Well, hey Alice, I'm going out with Jessica. I think I'm

breaking up with her though, so can you help me with this whole 'fashion' deal?"

"Fine, Edward," Alice replied, somewhat bored by the whole conversation. "Just get out!"

"Sorry, Bella. Nice comeback to him by the way."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Welcome! Okay, you close your eyes so I can put your makeup on and pick your outfit!"

Fifteen minutes later, after she had done and redone my makeup 3 times, I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror.

"Wow, Alice! It's awesome. Thanks!"

"No problem! It is my specialty. Now, turn around and put your clothes on, Mike will be here any minute!"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Alice, is Bella here still?"

"Yes, Mike. She is upstairs still. Hold on a minute. Bella!"

"Coming. Hey Mike."

"Wow Bella. You look awesome."

"Thanks… You too." I hoped he didn't notice how bad of a liar I was, because compared to others, he could have done better.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

We climbed into the car and Mike started it. On our way to the movie it was very quiet. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Mike started talking.

"Gees Bella, you don't look so good."

"I don't? Hmm… I felt fine."

"No, as a matter of fact, you look terrible. Why don't we eat first and get some nutrition in you?"

"Okay, fine with me."

As we walked into the restaurant, I looked around and noticed two people of choice in there. Yea, you guessed right, Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley. Jessica was very red in the face like she was about to cry. As we passed the table, I just happened to overhear some of what they were saying.

'Listen, Jessica. It has nothing to do with you. It's me. I've just come to realize that I don't think we are meant for each other and, well frankly, I'm thinking I like someone else."

Wow, how harsh could this guy be?

"Fine. But don't come crying back to me when your 'dream girl' leaves you lonely!" Jessica yelled, crying. She grabbed her purse and stomped out of the restaurant right as Mike and I were sitting down.

Then, I noticed that I wasn't feeling too well either. I had to leave… let… me… tell…

"Bella? Bella?"

"Where am I?"

"It's okay, you're fine. You passed out in the restaurant. Mike went to get the car, it's me. Edward."

"Oh Edward! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to put you in this position!"

"It's okay, Mike seems to be taking a very long time. Why don't I just take you home to Alice?"

"Seems like a good idea to me. He probably left me; he's not a person for sick people."

As we walked to the car, Edward seemed to be pondering intensely what I had just said

"Um, Edward? Are you okay?"

"Ugh, I am going to kill him! Why would he do that? Goodness knows if I were lucky to be going on a date with you, I certainly wouldn't leave you."

"Well, he's not exactly… Wait, what did you say?"

"I said that if I went on a date with you, I wouldn't leave you because you're too pretty to just leave."

Whoa. Where had that just come from? Edward Cullen? He usually just went out with a girl, hooked up with her a few times, and then dumped her like I had just seen with Jessica. He never bothered with the whole romantic stuff.

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem."

We didn't speak again until we pulled into the driveway, then Edward spoke.

"Well Bella, I will see you at school, I guess." He seemed reluctant to let me get back to his sister.

"Yea you too. Thanks for the ride, Edward."

As I climbed up the stairs, I immediately got attacked by Alice.

"Okay, what happened, and why on earth did you ride home with my brother? Tell me everything!"

I sighed. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Okay! Time to review! I will post more soon, but not toninight because i am busy and have plans with someone!**

**~Twilightgirl08~ **

* * *


	4. Fall for You

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it's been so long, I've been writing the story with what little time I have in english class! (Mischiefmanaged08! yes i have been writing this during that vile woman's class! haha lolz!) SO sorry that this is short, I wanted it to be very short, yet really romantic! Haha lol, thanks to all that have reviewed and the millions of ppl that have put this on story alert! yay!**

**Song - Fall for You, by Secondhand Seranade**

**~Twilightgirl08~**

* * *

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

Fall for You, Secondhand Serenade

After explaining what happened with Mike to Alice, who just had to know everything, I went home to sleep because I didn't feel like spending another night at her house. I still wasn't sure how I felt about Edward; he still seemed like an arrogant jock to me.

I climbed out of the car, and went into the house, all the while trying to figure out why Edward Cullen suddenly liked me. I was so obsessed with my thoughts that I didn't notice the flowers sitting on my doorstep until I was about to climb into bed that night.

As I went outside to pick them up, wondering who would send me flowers, Edward Cullen stepped out of the shadow. As I stared at him in amazement, he spoke.

"I was going to take those off your hands for you."

I looked down at the tag, which read "sent for you, with love, from Mike Newton."

"Would you really like to?" I asked. "That is okay with me, I was about to break up with that nerd".

"Good! You deserve much, much better."

"Nobody else likes me." Then realization sunk in. "Wait, why are you here and how did you know that I was going to get flowers from Newton?"

"Mike called me earlier and apologized for dumping you on me. I told him it was okay, that he could do it anytime since you _are _exceptionally beautiful, but also to get his butt off the phone and apologize to you in person. Apparently sending flowers must be his way of apologizing because he kept asking me if it was okay to send flowers."

"Well, I have to say that his way of apologizing sucks."

"I agree, Bella."

"Okay, well thank – you for coming over to see to it that these flowers are disposed of properly! Although, I am still kind of confused as to why you would do that."

"Bella, I don't know how to put this any other way. I like you… a lot, like as more than a friend."

"Oh… Well, that's all very sweet, but I have a boyfriend and I really am not sure if I feel the same way about you."

"Well, once you break up with that vile Mike Newton, could you at least give me a chance and go out with me after you break up with him?"

"Edward, I would love that. But just please give me a chance, I'm still rather shocked that you've turned from being a great big arrogant jock to a complete sweetheart in one week! I've never seen such a transformation!"

Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over me, and I looked terrified upward into the furious and suddenly ravenous face of Mike Newton…

* * *

**So that's the new chappy! I hope you like it, and to get me to update again, i must have at least 25 reviews! Haha lol!**

**~Twilightgirl08~**


	5. Chapter 5

To all those amazing people out there who actually read my stories:

First off, my apologies for never updating. I have been very busy, and I know I left a really big cliffhanger, which makes things even worse!

Second, I will update soon! And when I do, it will be huge. It will make your heads spin, it's so crazy!

Third, and finally the least, during these hard times when I haven't been updating, I would like to thank Mischiefmanaged08 (both users!) for sticking by me, (teasing me and torturing me occasionally) and never just ditching me to stick up for myself! I love both of you!

~twilightgirl08~


	6. Collide

**Hey guys!**

**I am sincerely apologetic for promising something and then not doing it. I have had a hard time lately, with it being summer. I've been traveling, meeting new people, and worrying about 2 sick grandparents and 1 great-grandparent. I know that might just be an excuse, but I really have been wanting to write, but just not having the time. Too much on my mind, I guess. But who cares, because here is the next chapter!! YAY!!**

**Reviews please? Let's set the goal to about 35!**

**~Twilightgirl08~**

* * *

Collide

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide.

Collide, Howie Day

* * *

"Forget it," growled Mike Newton. "I come over here to see if you are okay, maybe willing to apologize to me and what do I see? I see my girlfriend pouring her heart and soul to some freak. We are so done."

_Ha!_ I thought. _It's about time!_ "Well, if you really want that Mike, I mean, my good old buddy Edward here was cheering me up. Okay Edward, I'm single now! When do you want to go out?"

"Um…" Edward stammered. "Is this the best time to ask that?

"Yea, Bella! What about me, your lovely Mike?"

"Mike, go away. You are vile, repulsive, and disgust me. I cannot believe you would do something like that to me, and I don't want to date you anymore. I don't want to see you around here. I do not know what I ever saw in you!"

Finally, Mike seemed to give up, and tears entered his eyes as he turned and walked down the steps. As he got into his car, he turned and shouted, "I thought we had it, Bella! I thought there was something there, but obviously, I was wrong!"

_You got that right_, I thought.

Suddenly, there was a low chuckle behind me. As I turned around, I saw Edward fighting not to break into hysterics.

?Bella, if we ever end up being more than just friends, please tell me you will not dump me like that. That was something that I do not think I will ever see again… Oh crap!"

Suddenly, a red Porsche pulled up in front of my house. Alice leaned out the window and yelled, "I hope you have not been getting too busy with Edward, Bella! That could at least wait until the first date!"

"Speaking of that," Edward said, "Would you do me the honor of going to dinner tomorrow night? Nothing special, just a lovely little Italian place I happen to like."

_Wow_, I thought. _Italian. We have the same taste!_

"Sure! I guess that means Alice will have to dress me up."

"Oh shoot!" Alice exclaimed. "Sorry Bells, I have a date with Jasper Hale tomorrow night. I think I will be too busy, but I will send you some clothes over, okay?"

"Sounds great! I will see what I can do with them; although I am not exactly sure I can work as good magic as you can."

"Psh, whatever! Come on Edward, I need to go home, and I figure you might want a ride, right?"

"Yes please, Alice. Goodnight Bella, I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and by the way, bring a swimsuit…" He grinned happily.

"Goodnight Edward. I am not even going to ask why I am bringing a swimsuit, but whatever. I will see you later!"

As I went into the house and sunk in my big red chair to read, I started thinking about what happened. Why had Edward suddenly turned from arrogant jerk to amazing person in the sum of a week? And why on earth would he want to go out with me, plain, old, boring Bella?

* * *

**Did you like it? Next chapter will be called "He Could be the One." It has the day leading up to Bella and Edward's date, the date, and more juicy stuff! **

**Reviews please!**

**~Twilightgirl08~**


	7. Perfect Day

* * *

**Hey Guys! **

**I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but that's perfectly okay. If you have any friends that you think would like this story, please introduce them to it. As always, I update based on the number of reviews, so let's try to aim at 75. **

**Have a wonderful day!**

**~Twilightgirl08~**

* * *

Perfect Day

On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way

On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong

It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am

On this perfect day

- Perfect Day, Hoku

My phone went off Saturday morning at exactly 7:45. I automatically knew who it was; I had Alice programmed to a special ringtone that fit her:_**"I want fabulous, That's my simple request, All things fabulous, Bigger and better and best, I need something inspiring to help me get along, I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?"**_

I sighed and opened my phone. _This better be good, _I thought.

"Morning, Bella! You better rise and shine, I will be at your house in fifteen minutes! Pick a good outfit, we are going shopping! And hurry, I have to pick not only 1 outfit for tonight, but I also have to pick a bikini. Gosh, why does Edward have to have these strange dates planned?"

"Why, good morning Alice. It's nice of you to ask me how I feel, or how I slept! Even though you know I hate shopping, I will be there, but only in physical form. And I am NOT dressing up to go shopping. Sorry!"

"Good enough!" Alice replied. "See you in 15!"

I groaned and closed the phone. This was going to be a long day…

EPOV

After I had breakfast that morning, I sat in my chair and pulled out the book we were supposed to be reading for English class, _Jude the Obscure_. The title was correct, it was very obscure. Try as I might, though, my mind kept wandering back to Bella and our date tonight.

I remembered the first time I met her like it was yesterday. We were both 6, and in first grade. Bella was new to Forks, and it was her first day at school. Of course, me being the loner kid I was back then, (go figure!) there was an empty seat in our class next to me because nobody wanted to sit next to me.

Our teacher placed Bella there, and I offered her my crayons to share. We immediately bonded, and were great friends throughout 2nd grade. About 3rd grade; however, we split apart. Bella stayed quiet, I was determined to become more outgoing. I was willing to do whatever it took to be that way, too.

All through elementary and middle school, Bella and I never really talked. She had her own 2 friends, one of them being my sister, and another girl named Jessica. I had my group that I hung out with, the popular group.

Freshman year, I noticed her. I realized that, even if she was quiet, she was beautiful. But I didn't do anything about it, because being the jock I was, I only dated amazingly beautiful girls, but they had to be insanely popular too.

After my little flashback to our adolescent years, I started to read my book again. Only, I couldn't stay concentrated, because the house was quiet because Alice was gone… Probably shopping.

Finally, I put the book down, and took a nap…

BPOV

After 6 looong hours of wandering through the mall picking something out, Alice had finally found me a dress she called beautiful. It was a jersey halter dress in what the store called "seafoam blue." I liked it a lot.

Alice had found me the swimsuit too. It was a bikini, which I wasn't so sure about, because I had never worn one; however, it was green, which was my favorite color.

"Don't worry, Bella! You look amazing, and Edward will love it!" Alice gushed. Only now, I wasn't so sure about it. I decided not to voice this opinion.

Finally Alice and I arrived back at my house. We had taken forever, but that was only because Alice decided she wanted clothes too.

"Okay Bella. Go upstairs and take a shower. When you get out, I will dry your hair, style it, put your makeup on, and put your dress on. While you are in there, I will pack your swimsuit for you."

"Yes, Ma'am Alice…"

Finally at 5:45, I was ready. I had to admit, I looked amazing. I thanked Alice, and we got into the car and drove to their house. Alice went in, and I took my precious time to go up the steps to the house.

I knocked on the door, and it was immediately opened by Edward's mother, Esme.

"Well, hello Bella! This is such a surprise. Edward told me he had a date, but he didn't tell me who! My, have you grown. The last time I saw you, you were in 3rd grade. It's a wonder Alice never brought you over here…" Did I mention Esme liked to talk?

Edward appeared on the stairs, smiling. "Mom, I just got Bells back. Don't go scaring her off again, please." He looked deliciously handsome in his black pants and casual white shirt.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Edward said. "I can't wait until later tonight, too. I hear Alice picked out a rocking bikini!"

I laughed. "Are you ready to go?" I said. "I am really curious why I had to get a bathing suit in the first place!"

"You'll see in time," he promised. "Let's go."

And so we did.

EPOV

I was so nervous as I led Bella out the door. As we got into the car it was silent. Finally Bella piped up.

"So, Edward. Where are you taking me to?"

"I know this amazing Italian place. I've always liked it, and they have a great atmosphere there. After that, I have a surprise for you."

The rest of the ride was filled with talking, reminiscing, and the occasional laughter. As we pulled into the parking lot, she gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"This is the place where my dad took my mom the first date. How did you know?"

I laughed. "I'm very close to Chief Swan. I asked him a good place to take you, and he seemed intrigued as to why you didn't tell him you were going. But he recommended this place. He didn't tell me that part, though."

"Thanks, Edward. Now my dad will interfere on my personal life! But that's okay, I guess that is what a father should do, right?

"Right."

I came over to her side of the car, and opened the door. I bet she never knew how I could be such a gentleman, while hang out with the popular crowd. I had planned a perfect night, and so far, it was going great. Now as long as the rest went as well as it was already going, it truly had been a perfect day...

* * *

**Right, so I know you liked it. Sorry for ending during the middle of the date, it's late, and i'm tired, but I really wanted to post something soon. Bathing suits are necessary for the next chapter, though, I promise!**

**~Twilightgirl08~**


	8. A Moment Like This

Dear readers,

For some reason, as we get older, life gets busier. It also seems to be getting faster, and every day that goes by seems shorter and shorter. Recently, I had something potentially life-altering happen to me, and it has only made me busier. Thus, I cannot pass up "A Moment Like This."

I know I haven't written in a while, but honestly, even if I had the time to, it would be no good anyways because I have no ideas anymore, as it was so long ago that I wrote. For this reason, I am sorry to say there will be no more chapters of "Oh no you Didn't!"

To all those people that really liked the story, I'm sorry. Life is too busy right now. I will write another story again.

If anybody would like to pick this story up and has good ideas for where this should go, please feel free to message me and tell me, and I will gladly hand the story over for you to continue. I'll probably even continue reading it and maybe give you a few pointers along the way if you would pick it up.

Wishing all my readers the best and signing off for the last time,  
~Twilightgirl08


End file.
